Six Divergent's Eyes
by Shitshesaid
Summary: You know the story through one Divergent's eyes, but what about six others? Friendship, Hatred, Love, Lust... "Why would I trust you?" I sneer. "I'm Divergent too."
1. Chapter 1

**Ry**

"Ryder Bauer," My head snapped up and I looked at the man covered with tattoos that just called my name. "You're next opponent will be," He checked his clipboard and a smile formed on his lips, "Well look at this, you will be facing your brother; Gunner."

I peered around the group of my peers looking for the man whose looks were identical to my own, but I came up blank, "He must be off training somewhere else, he said something about needing help with shooting, he could be there." I shoved my hands down into my pockets and waited to hear my new opponent.

The man grumbled and flipped through the papers again, "Graham Waters."

I jerked my head in a slight nod, while continuing towards the elevated fighting arena. I took a backwards glance at my opponent, a boy who was skinny, lanky, and was suffering from a severe case of bedhead. "This is just too easy," I muttered and stepped into the center of the arena, my hands clenching into fists after cracking the knuckles roughly. It's matches such as this one that aid people in their faction choice, and just from the look of Graham I had a gut feeling that he wasn't going to be staying here in Dauntless, the home of the brave.

He proceeded to raise his hands and make fists that I couldn't help but to chuckle at. "Hey Graham, you may not want to have your thumb inside your fist, you will break it if you throw a hard enough punch. Although, I wouldn't beat yourself up over it, that's my job." I circle around him slowly, I felt as though his knew every move I was going to make, it's just too bad that he wasn't fast enough to react before my fists found him. In my experience, power of the body has proved to overcome power of the mind in every significant instance. I bash in blow after blow to the vitals, and corner the weak male up against the edge of the platform. Just when I'm about to finish him off, I heard my name yelled from the crowd. This wasn't your usual booty shorts cheering girl, this was a call of distress, of heartbreak.

I stepped away from Graham and tossed him onto the ground, I looked into the crowd and saw the tall frame of Caera, my mother. "Ryder, please come down right away."

She reached up and tugged on my hand, and I stumbled down the steps as she pulled me into her arms. "Mom, what's going on?" I quickly looked around, my face turning red from the public display of affection my mother was presenting. "Let's go somewhere else."

She choked back a sob and she made her way to the chasm. There were many people surrounding the edge of the drop off into the rapid waters and sharp rocks. As we walked up people turned and gave me sympathetic looks, which was something that I have never received, I have only given. It wasn't a time consuming stroll to our destination, but being the impatient person I am, it was horrifyingly slow. "Look down there Ryder," her voice was almost inaudible, "Please tell me you see your brother down there treading water."

"What?" I didn't understand what she was talking about, and when I looked over at her her eyes were closed.

"Tell me that you see him down there treading water with that cocky smirk plastered on his face. Tell me that he will swim to a rock, climb out, and come bounding over to me. Tell me that I can yell at him, but we will all just end up laughing in the end. Ryder I just need you to tell me."

"Mom, he's not down there."

A broken sob escaped her lips, "Ryder, that's because he's dead."

"Ryder Bauer!" My eyes snapped open and I felt an elbow hit me in my side, I glanced over and scowled at the man who jabbed me. My attention was turned towards the small area at the front of the stage, five bowls were lined up, waiting for my blood. I stood, fixing my tight black tee and I slowly made my way up to the stage, jumping up onto it, instead of using the stairs. My eyes darted between the burning coals, gray stone, sheer glass, grimy dirt, and sparkling water, my choice was almost too easy. I slit my hand with ease, unlike people from the other factions and I held my hand over the burning coals, but right at the last moment my eyes darted to the glistening water and the reflective glass, but before I had time to consider my other options, I heard the sound of my blood sizzling on the coals, and the roar of my faction cheering me on. I sighed, and nodded, it was for the best to stick with what I know.

Names were called, but I felt it wasn't necessary to pay any attention. The only thought that plagued my mind was that I looked at the other factions. I am sure that Dauntless was an exact match for me, so why did I even consider anything else? My faction began clapping, and I looked to see who was getting onto the stage. I squinted and my eyebrows furrowed, I knew him, I did… I just couldn't place him. He is obviously insignificant, due to the fact I can hardly remember his thin frame, but somehow the boy seems like he means something to me. When he got up to the bowls, he analyzed them so carefully, and seemed to observe each and every detail. I remembered that look, I had received that look before, from this organizer of the event voices his official faction choice, "Graham Waters; Erudite!"

Nothing really remarkable happened for the rest of the event and before I knew it my faction began to stand, screaming as they began to run out of the room. I elbowed a guy next to me, "Dude, put that tiny brain of yours to work and give me a recap of whatever happened. I couldn't be bothered to listen to that shit."

"Well, we now have a stiff to deal with. Beatrice, the Abnegations leader's daughter, ditched them and now we're burdened with her."

I shook my head and groaned, I didn't understand why stiff's even tried to become a Dauntless member. They always ended up, factionless, hurt, or best case scenario for the rest of us; dead. I chuckled and hit him on his thick chest jokingly, "Aye, don't worry too much about it. She will be out of here by the end of the week."

**I have many mroe chapters lined up in this, so I hope people like this. **

**Please favorite, follow and COMMENT!**

**Thank you so much**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Graham:**

"Graham wake up, it is now 6:30." I groan as I roll over to my side, letting the silk sheets slip down my arms. I jut my hand out, slamming down on the snooze button once more. I am greeted with the familiar robotic voice of my advanced bedside clock. "I'm sorry but you are not allowed anymore snooze presses. You have ten minutes until your meeting."

I glare at the fancy, precocious alarm clock and curse under my breath. That was the one thing I do miss about Dauntless, the regular, press as many times as you want alarm clocks. "Look Jodi, I can get ready in five minutes, which leaves me with five more minutes of sleep."

"You tried that last time, get up it is now 6:33."

I shove back the covers and crawl sluggishly out, my hair a mess and my plaid boxers the only material covering my body, "Are you happy now?"

"No, get dressed," I shuffle around my room until I come across what I believe to be a clean Geek Squad shirt and jeans. "Graham, I don't have eyes and even I know that you aren't dressed appropriately."

"Stop nagging me, what are you my mother?" I scowl and rip the tee shirt and jeans from my body and throw them back onto the floor.

"Well you did program me, what was your intention?" I grumble softly, and decide not to reply, for two reasons. One; this isn't the first time that my alarm clock has outsmarted me. Two; I have seemed to talk to my alarm clock more than the initiates in my faction classes.

I tug on some pleated khakis, a gray colored polo, and black tennis shoes for my morning meeting attire. I snatch up a cereal bar, fill my thermos of coffee, and place them on a tall stool to wait for me while I search for the key to my tiny apartment.

"Waters you're late," The gawky man with thin rimmed glasses stares up at me with beady eyes, "Yet again." He emphasizes his last word, while giving me a look that made me want to crawl in a hole. Unlike the ruthless and intimidating glares of the Dauntless that make me panicky, Erudite citizens give off a pretentious attitude that rips your confidence to sheds.

My pupils dilate a tad, as I search my brain for an excuse I haven't used yet in my Erudite life. "Well, you see my alar-" I start speaking, my voice wavering, but my advisor cuts me off mid-sentence.

"I suggest you take a seat."

I quickly grab an empty seat and bury my face into my hands as the rest of Erudite snickers at me. I spread my fingers so I can look at the gangly man at the front of the room as he starts the presentation.

Suddenly a hologram appears directly in front of me, showing a person, male, who looks oddly dressed. He wears the somber grey tunic of the Abnegation people, but yet his pants are crimson; the color of Amity, in addition to this the man has on a formal black tie, a well known accessory for the Candor people. As I look closer I also realize that the male has a Dauntless gun strapped to his waist and top secret Erudite technology in his hands.

"Now, does anyone kno-,"

"He doesn't fit with a single faction," I blurt out, interrupting the lumbering man.

"Mr. Waters, I don't believe I asked you to spe-,"

"Well that's it isn't it? This person looks as though he belongs to every faction, even though we are only meant for one." I blow my bangs out from my eyes and look at the man who is scowling at me.

Finally the man looks away from me and nods, "Yes, as Mr. Waters just rudely blurted out, this male doesn't fit in a single faction the way we are meant to. This results in a very dangerous human being, a human being that has the potential to spiral the world into a universe of chaos."

I furrow my eyebrows slightly and search for any valid statements in his words. Wouldn't this type of person be almost superior to all of us? They know how to assimilate to each of our cultures; that fact alone makes them special. I bite my tongue slightly to keep from shouting my opinion and twiddle my thumbs on top of the desk. I start to become lost in my thoughts until the professor stomps his dress shoe clad foot down in the intensity of his rant.

"-and this is why the Divergent must be completely exiled from our growing and thriving city! They attack and destroy our beliefs of classification and faction customs. We choose one, and that is all the traits one shall receive." He drones on for forty-five minutes and twenty-one seconds, I counted.

At the end of the mind numbing lecture he finishes off with a task, "So now that you all understand what being Divergent is," I knew forty-five minutes and twenty one seconds ago, "it is now your job to go through a stack of test results, that I will give you at random, and find any abnormalities in the test results. If you find a person with strange test results, locate them, observe them, and exterminate them… if necessary." The creepy smile that he wears on his face results in a chill that runs up my spine.

A stack of paper was dropped on my table, I sigh and squeeze my eyes shut. _Another day, another dollar. _Even that was a lie, I didn't get paid to be here. I lazily shift through the hundreds of results that were scattered across the workspace, nothing peaking my interest until a glimpse of a familiar face was plastered on the top of the fiftieth paper. I had recieved my own test results, I quickly flipped through them, there was nothing wrong with me I knew that… or at least I thought I knew that. Right on the top of my paper, in bold letters it read; "Results inconclusive. Matched with three factions: Erudite, Abnegation, and Amity." It took me a second to absorb the information, did this mean I was Divergent? Did this mean I was in danger of messing up my society? Did this mean I was being hunted?

After a beat, I snapped out of my slight trance and slipped the document slowly onto my lap, trying hard to be inconspicuous. My eyes scanned the room for any wondering looks my way before stuffing the paper into my bag. All I want to do is run out of that conference room and never look back, but then I definitely wouldn't make it out alive, so I continue, sweating profusely. I feel a slight kick to the left leg of my chair and look up to see a boy named Jett staring up at me with a slight grin.

"Graham, have you found anyone yet?" My eyes shifted to my black satchel for a mere second before lifting my gaze to my seatmate.

"No, nothing yet."

"Well I have, I can't wait to go search this person out, we have to have the coolest job ever!"

I nod, and try to go back to work on my papers, flipping through them quickly, not looking.

"Woah, hold up there Graham, I just saw an inconclusive test result, are you even looking?" My eyes shot up to Jett, his black eyebrows furrowed, confused on why I had just missed an error in the test results. Jett reached over and grabbed the paper from the stack and held it up in front of his icy blue eyes, "Results inconclusive," he whispers out loud, "Ryder Bauer matched with three factions: Dauntless, Candor, and Erudite."

My chocolate eyes widen and I grab the paper from Jett's hands. "Ryder? I know him… I remember him…"

Jett glances down at the paper that is in my hands, "Well he is from Dauntless, but somehow I remember the name also." Jett's hands ran through his short, black, spiked hair. He stares at the picture for a while, as his fingers tap a beat on the dark, wooden desk. You can tell that he has spent his childhood in the Erudite faction with the way he has to analyze in order to recall the memories from his past. "I remember! His brother died right before initiation, I hear in Dauntless that's not rare, but apparently it was for Ryder's brother, because he was top of the class for everything."

"Gunner," I mutter and stare down at Ryder's picture. "Gunner was his brother."

"That's right!" Jett clamps his hand down on my shoulder and smirks, "I heard that they were both cocky sons of bitches."

I chuckled and glance up at Jett's face, "Yes they were. Hell, Ryder almost killed me in a fight." I pause and think back to that day, "But as he was punching the living shit out of me all I could think was that I wanted to be just like him. That strong, confident, and well… that good looking," I croak out, embarrassed by my last confession.

Jett nods and sits back in his seat, "Well at least you get your payback."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you heard what he said, you find Ryder and then eradicate him. That will make him wish he never had beaten you up." He gives me a cheeky grin and pats me on the shoulder before returning to his own work.

My hand reached up and touched the area around my eye. I can still vividly remember the pounding of Ryder's fists and the purple bruise that stayed there for weeks. Even through the pain that he put me through, there was no doubt in my mind that I admired him. The guy had it all, he was a total dick about it, but he proved time and time again that he was better than all the others. The best even, I couldn't kill the best, and Ryder didn't deserve to be murdered.

**Chapter Two... Please review to give me feedback, it would help me alot. **

I appreciate it!

**xoxo**


End file.
